


Just three words

by Geekygirl669



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Mick finally tells Ray he loves him.





	Just three words

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this at half past eleven the day before my birthday (I'm a mixture of excited and tired but can't get to sleep) so I'm really sorry if the gramme or spelling is really bad. I did read it through twice. But please let me know if I've made any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy this really short story.

Starting something with Ray was extremely difficult for Mick.

First off Mick struggled when it came to meaningful relationships. Always worried that the person would leave him or worse he would somehow hurt them.

Seacond thing was Micks feelings for Len. The feelings that were never returned by his old partner and friend.

 

But Mick was trying to make this work becouse for the first time in a long time Mick had feelings for someone who felt the same way and he wasn't about to let that go. Not for anything.

 

Mick hadn't said the words yet but he loved Ray. He loved Ray with all his heart and would do anything for the younger Man.

 

So one day when everything he has with Ray is threatened Mick does everything he can to atleast say those three words. Just eight letters that would change everything and meant so much. 

 

See the legends latest mission had led them to 1903 Brighton were a wizard was causing havac. There first day their having ended with Ray getting kidnapped. 

 

Mick know Ray could handle himself to some degree but he also know Ray. And he know that at some point he would do something that would make the wizard want to kill him. 

 

The legends spent three days trying to find Ray (Mick spent all three days panicking that he would never see Ray again.) before they finally did find him. Tied up in some abandoned building. Cuts and bruises littering his body. 

 

Mick would never addmite to anyone just how relived he was to see Ray alive, slightly cut and bruised, but okay. 

 

So when the two off them were finally alone Mick pulled Ray into a long meaningful kiss before pulling back and telling Ray that he loved him. With Ray only smiling before saying the three words back. Being pulled back into a kiss by a smiling Mick. 

 

Their relationship was never going to be perfect and their lives were never going to be easy but they were always going to be their for each other and they were always going to love each other. Witch is all that really matter. Right. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> And if you have any requests just let me know in the comments.


End file.
